A Man Of Honour
by Coraline Morgan
Summary: The story of Mick and Coraline's courtship from first meeting to wedding night.
1. Chapter 1

_A Man of Honour_. Ch 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. NB Certain scenes and dialogue taken directly from the episode 'The Ringer' written by Josh Pate. Again, no copyright infringement intended.

Characters: Mick & Coraline.

Rating: M Very high-level sex scenes; some coarse language.

Dedication: for my beloved, who believes that Mick and Coraline deserved a happy ending.

"_... these wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real_

_there's just too much that time will not erase ..."_

"My Immortal" by Evanescence.

**A Man of Honour. Ch 1 **

"I'll love you forever."

"_Forever_?" I echoed.

They were the words I'd been waiting to hear. And I suddenly realised that I'd been hoping Mick would say those words since the moment I first laid eyes on him at my party. In all the long centuries of my existence, I had known many men. A few of them had even been as physically beautiful as Mick, and yet there was a light in Mick that had been missing from my life for far too long.

I was drawn to Mick the way a moth is drawn to a flame.

He had watched me as I wandered among my guests at the party. I had even paraded back and forth in front of him to make certain that I had his attention. He and his friends in the band had been exchanging comments about me and I heard Mick say that he wouldn't kick me out of bed for eating crackers. I was impressed by his confidence and the fact that he wasn't intimidated by either my money or my beauty. Most men – vampires included – were intimidated by both; but Mick was a true alpha male. And it had been far too long since I had had a man like that in my life. Mick's sense of self clearly wasn't dependant on wealth or hereditary titles or illusionary power – political or otherwise – but he was a tough man. _A survivor_. I understood that survival instinct and admired it.

In that moment, I decided that I wanted him.

So I decided to have a little fun. I beckoned him over. He sauntered towards me and thrust his hands in his pockets. I looked up at him and said sweetly, "Can't you guys play something that'll get this snore on its feet?"

Mick laughed and said, "Like what?"

"I don't know, like Winony Harris or Little Willie John or just something with a little bit more rhythm?" I watched his face intently to see how he would react to my suggestions.

With a slight smile, he said, "Well, gee, I don't know if this crowd would _like_ the devil's music."

"_That's_ why I want you to play it."

"How about 'Good Rockin' Tonight'?" Mick suggested.

I rose from the chair, aware that Mick was watching my every move. "How about 'Ain't That Just Like A Woman?'? I think that that would be _much_ more shocking. Don't you?"

"On one condition," he stated confidently.

I liked his nerve, putting conditions on his compliance with my request, considering that he was really nothing more than hired help. So I played the game. "My name is Coraline."

"I didn't say what the condition was."

"That's always the condition." I kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked away.

For the rest of the party I carefully ignored Mick and instead concentrated on playing the perfect hostess to my guests. When Mick's band played 'Ain't That Just Like A Woman?' it caused a slight stir among my few human guests, but the jaded vampires were more amused than offended.

The party finally began to wind down a couple of hours before dawn. I appropriated a bottle of champagne and went to find Mick. He was packing up with the rest of the band.

I caught Mick's eye. "You wanna get wet?" I asked and then turned towards the pool.

He took a few steps towards me and stated firmly, "You don't even know my name."

I turned back to face him and asked in a dismissive tone, "Do I need to?" But the truth was that I did know his name. I had made it my business to find out. And yet I couldn't afford to let Mick see how much he affected me. How much I longed for his touch. How the sound of his voice flowed over me like a caress.

"Maybe you should come to one of my _real_ gigs," he suggested, trying painfully hard to impress me.

"This _was_ one of your real gigs." I turned my back on Mick to indicate that he should unzip my dress. "Will you give me a hand?"

I heard his heartbeat quicken.

He unzipped my dress slowly and I sensed his reaction as he realised that I was completely naked beneath. His heartbeat raced and I could tell from his scent that his testosterone level had abruptly risen even higher than normal. As I wondered what he would taste like, I closed my eyes. Even the briefest contact with him swayed me more than I cared to admit. I was used to being in complete control and Mick shook my self-assurance to the very core. Both to taunt him and to provide myself with the necessary physical space to regain control, I dove elegantly into my swimming pool.

I swam a lazy lap before returning to the side of the pool.

Smiling up at Mick, I said, "Are you going to join me or not?"

"I don't have my swimming trunks."

"You don't need any in my pool." I emphasised my point by turning onto my back and doing the backstroke across the width of the pool. I knew full well that I looked stunning in the moonlight. And if Mick was the man I thought he was, he wouldn't need another invitation.

By the time I reached the far side of the pool, I heard Mick enter the water next to me. I regained my feet and turned to face him. He looked like a man who had been drugged. I allowed myself the luxury of taking a good look at him. He was so beautiful, like a magnificent sculpture brought to life. Droplets of water rolled down his shoulders and clung to the hair on his chest. I fought the impulse to reach out and touch him. For his part, he simply stared at me; so I sighed and turned as though to move towards the steps to leave the pool.

My movement snapped him out of his apparent trance.

He took my wrist gently and gathered me into his arms – then he pushed me against the wall of the pool and kissed me, gently, almost hesitantly at first but then with growing passion. He pushed his hips forward into mine and for the first time I felt the impressive size of his very hard cock against my belly. I dug my nails into his back and he moved his attention to my neck. For a moment I actually expected him to bite me and then I abruptly remembered that Mick was a human, not a vampire; yet forgetting that fact – _even for a second_ – was a mistake that I couldn't afford to make twice.

Humans are fragile creatures.

Even men as strong as Mick still need to be handled with care.

While Mick continued his torturously sensuous attention to my neck, I coaxed his right hand to my breasts and wordlessly encouraged him to give equal attention to my erect nipples. Then I let my hand snake between our bodies and I took his cock firmly in my hand. With one arm around his neck and the other holding his full attention, I felt Mick's entire body stiffen in response as I began to slowly stroke him. He groaned softly – a sound that sent delicious shivers up my spine – and returned his lips to mine. As his tongue caressed my lips, I fought for self-control because I had already felt my fangs elongate. Then I opened my lips to allow his tongue access again and simultaneously felt Mick's hand slip between my thighs.

Even as I parted my legs to allow Mick easier admission, I also sensed that dawn was very, _very_ close. And on top of that, I had to play this game very carefully and stay in control. I needed to allow Mick to chase me until I caught him. Reluctantly – as though I suddenly felt coy – I pushed Mick away from me. Ignoring his protests and pleas, I left the pool without looking back and disappeared inside my house.

I had given him a taste that he wouldn't soon forget.

He would come around sooner rather than later – _of that I was sure_.

*****

Four nights later, Mick arrived as if on cue. He looked so happy and expectant in his best suit. I carefully hid my pleasure at seeing him again and instead set my face in an expression of cool disinterest.

I opened the door but blocked his entry.

Clearly confused, Mick said, "Why did you leave the other night? We were just starting to have some fun."

He attempted to kiss me but I turned away as though he was being outrageously presumptuous.

"What night?" I frowned slightly as though Mick had suddenly started speaking in a foreign language.

Mick's gaze shifted from me to take in the candlelit room, and then he noticed the elegantly dressed vampire who looked very much at home in the armchair while he slowly sipped a martini. The vampire was boring but handsome, and he was adequate as a lover when I had an itch that needed to be scratched. Beyond that, he suited my current purpose so I had been spending quite a bit of time in his company.

Mick's eyes met mine. He looked hurt and disappointed, which distressed me; but I reminded myself that the end justified the means.

"I get it – that's fine," Mick stated coolly. Then he turned on his heel, thrust his hands into his pockets and retreated down my driveway.

In silence, I watched him go.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. NB Certain scenes and dialogue taken directly from the episode 'The Ringer' written by Josh Pate. Again, no copyright infringement intended.

Characters: Mick & Coraline.

Rating: M Very high-level sex scenes; some coarse language.

**A Man of Honour. Ch 2 **

I heard Mick thumping around outside my house. He kept tapping on the windows. I sensed immediately that he was drunk, although he seemed to be under the influence of sheer desperation as much as alcohol.

"_Hey!_ Hey, I know you're in there!" he called out. When I moved into his line of sight he added, "Where's your boyfriend? _Send him out._ I've got something for him."

"Send who out?" I enquired with exaggerated patience. "There's nobody here."

"Then let me in," Mick cajoled.

I wandered with casual, practiced grace to the door where Mick was desperately seeking entrance. Even though he was actually a charming drunk – as drunks go – and no human was a threat to me anyway, I said, "I'm not in the habit of letting inebriated men into my house at two in the morning."

Mick stared at me through the glass. "You stood me up! You stood me up three times!" He tapped three fingers against the glass in an effort to emphasise his anguish and perhaps even garner some sympathy.

I smiled dismissively but said, "I'm sorry – okay? We'll make it up." The fact was that I'd had little choice except to stand Mick up for our dates. Quite apart from making him work to win me over, it was simply incredibly boring to watch humans eat. On the rare occasions that I socialised with humans, I always had to make the excuse that I was watching my figure to explain my reluctance to eat. All in all, it was just easier to avoid dinner dates with humans.

I turned on my heel and glided to another section of my glass house, well aware that Mick was tracking my every move.

He walked around the perimeter until he arrived at the patio.

I smiled at him – wondering what he would do next – silently daring him to show me what kind of man he _really_ was and to prove to me that my first impression of him was right. He met my gaze steadily. He was still drunk enough to be prepared to make a fool of himself, but also sober enough to know what he was doing.

He picked up a patio chair.

I held my breath.

He threw the chair through the glass wall and immediately stepped across the shattered barrier like a conquering general. His shoes crunched on the broken glass. He took me in his arms and kissed me with a passionate self-assurance that he hadn't displayed before, even in the pool.

Pleased by the evidence of his desire, I met his kisses with equal passion.

This night, I would allow my handsome hero to claim his reward.

Reluctantly, I pulled my lips away from his long enough to indicate that we should move to my bedroom. Mick swept me up in his arms and I pointed in the direction he needed to take. Although I slept in a freezer in an ultra-secure part of my house, I had a fashionably decorated bedroom both for show and for romantic escapades. I was particularly glad for the soft double bed since Mick stumbled slightly and we tumbled together onto it. I half expected a comment, but if Mick was surprised by the size of my bed then he didn't show it. I had lived long enough to know firsthand that moral standards vary widely from era to era, and in 1952 social mores dictated that nice _single_ girls didn't own _double_ beds – but I wasn't a nice girl and I didn't follow human rules of morality anyway.

And Mick clearly had more pressing concerns than worrying about my virtue.

With a slightly inebriated laugh, he rolled on top of me and began kissing me again, while his hands worked a little clumsily to get beneath my silk negligee. His hands were warm and his touch – despite his drunkenness – was exhilarating. It had been centuries since I had physically responded to any man the way I responded to Mick. Even though I was a very competent actress and more than equal to the task of fooling any man into thinking he was the greatest lover since Casanova, with Mick there was no need for pretence at all. In my experience, most men were selfish in bed and the most selfish lovers of all tended to be good-looking men who behaved as though the sheer pleasure of their handsome presence should be enough for any woman. _Mick, however, was in a class of his own. _ He was a gentle, giving lover. And his caresses were obviously intended more for my pleasure than his own.

I enjoyed the feeling of his weight upon me, his masculine scent beneath the smell of booze, and the taste of his lips on mine. I pulled his shirt free from his trousers in order to touch his muscular back uninhibited by the flimsy barrier of fabric. He flinched momentarily and muttered that my hands were cold – but I was warming up fast, so that wouldn't be a problem for long.

"Roll on to your back for a moment, Mick," I instructed. When he complied I undid the buttons on his shirt, then I put my hands flat against his hairy chest and moved my hands unhurriedly over his chest and stomach until I finally pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

He sat up and threw the shirt on the floor. Then he slipped my negligee off and lay me tenderly back down on the bed, turning his attention to my nightgown. Mick eased the narrow straps off my shoulders and worked the bodice down until my breasts were completely exposed. He looked at me with unabashed lust and reached out to tease my nipples with his index finger. His hands were large and strong but his touch was exquisitely light. I put my hand around the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to meet mine. As I savoured Mick's kisses I ran my hands down his back to his ass, which was still trapped beneath his trousers. I was about to undo his fly when he turned his attention to my neck.

Kissing. Licking. Sucking.

I threw my head back to allow him greater access. And then I felt him trace the tip of his tongue across my collarbone before he kissed his way down to my breasts. Mick sucked my nipples until I moaned his name. Then I whispered that I couldn't wait any longer. And I asked him to take his trousers off.

I sat up and stripped off my nightgown while Mick stood up and removed his trousers. He was fishing for something in his pants pocket and I suddenly realised that he was trying to locate a condom.

I moved across the bed and placed my hand on his hip. "It's alright Mick – there's no need." He turned his head towards me in a silent enquiry. "You can trust me," I added.

He settled onto the bed, and for the first time since the night in the pool, we were once again completely naked and in each other's arms. Only this time I had no intention of running away. Dawn was several hours away and I fully intended to make the most of every minute.

Mick had driven me into such a frenzy of desire that I was as warm as he was – which is quite something for a vampire. And because I could see perfectly, it took me a few moments to realise that Mick was missing out on a lot of the fun since his mortal eyes must have been functionally blind in the darkness. The only illumination was from a sliver of light that entered the bedroom through the doorway, courtesy of the flickering candles that still burned in the living room. So I asked him to close his eyes for a moment and then ran into the living room and carefully retrieved several candles, placing them strategically around the room.

Mick opened his eyes to see quivering lights slow-dancing against the shadows.

He smiled and my heart soared.

I stretched out on my side on the bed and reached out one hand to touch Mick's beautiful face.

He responded in kind, and then whispered reverently, as though he was in church, "I love you, Coraline."

I smiled but nevertheless stayed silent. I wondered if it was Mick or the booze talking, but as far as I could sense, he had sobered up completely.

He took me in his arms again and covered my body with his own. Then I felt him nudge his right knee between both of mine.

"I'll be careful, baby," he whispered. "I won't hurt you."

Carefully – _without revealing my true strength_ – I pushed Mick onto his back. He clearly hadn't expected me to make such a move and so he offered no resistance.

"Coraline, what are you–"

"Hush," I interjected. "Trust me Mick – you'll like this." I smiled.

I straddled his slim hips and took his very erect cock in my right hand. I looked into his eyes and he was staring intently into mine. He looked unsure about what to do with his hands.

"I _love_ the way you touch my breasts," I hinted.

Mick actually blushed. But he cupped my breasts anyway.

He was still staring at my face, so I said softly, "Lower your eyes Mick. Watch as our bodies meet."

Then I carefully lowered myself onto his throbbing cock. _Inch by delicious inch_. Mick was very well-endowed and I was very wet, which made a perfect combination. I moaned and raised myself back up equally as slowly, before descending again.

The sensation of Mick's hands cupping my breasts and his hot, hard cock inside me was as close to being in heaven as I ever expected to experience. Then he slipped his hands around my back and pulled me down to lean against his chest. Just when I thought it couldn't get any more wonderful, Mick used his warm, strong hands to play a melody up and down my spine.

I thought I was going to pass out from sheer pleasure. Then for the first time ever in my life – as a human or a vampire – I realised that I was in love. Oh god, I had fallen in love with a human.

_And that realisation hit hard. _

I buried my face in his neck and murmured, "I love you, Mick."

His only response to my admission was to hold me tighter and thrust harder.

Abruptly, I felt my fangs elongate as I approached orgasm, so I forced myself to turn my face away from Mick's strong neck – _and his pulsing jugular vein_ – and as I came, I sank my teeth into my own wrist. Seconds later, I felt Mick tense up beneath me, so I alternately tightly squeezed and released the muscles of my sheath rhythmically while his cock twitched deeply inside of me.

His entire body jerked and shuddered with the force of his orgasm.

Once he relaxed, I sat up so I could see his face. He looked blissful. Then he began to stroke me with his fingertips – up and down my arms, across my shoulders and over my breasts to my stomach, finally drifting up and down my thighs. My pleasure was quickly building towards another orgasm and Mick pulled me down to rest on his chest. At that moment, in one smooth movement he rolled us both over so that I was on my back. He pushed himself up on his arms so that he could thrust from a slightly different angle and I pulled my legs up high around his back to allow him to penetrate deeper.

The pleasure was intense but I wondered how I could hide my complete vamp-out from Mick since he could so easily see my face in his current position.

"Lie down Mick – I want you closer."

He lowered himself down carefully so as not to hurt me, and I loved him all the more for that. He gasped as I dug my fingernails into his back but then he thrust harder in response. We spiralled off into bliss together – my human lover and I. Again I bit into my own arm as I came and gave thanks that I healed before Mick could possibly realise what I'd done.

Obviously I knew that I would have to tell him what I was eventually – but not yet. It was too soon. I needed to be completely sure of Mick's _absolute_ devotion to me before I revealed my secret.

We spent the remaining hours before dawn kissing and cuddling and whispering endearments to each other. Then an hour before sunrise I told Mick he needed to go home. He looked confused and hurt; being a musician he had no day-job to attend and he had assumed that we would be spending the day together. I told him that I had appointments that I couldn't break and that we'd see each other again soon.

He dressed without a word and I pulled my negligee back on to see him to the door.

"Can I see you tonight, Coraline?" Mick asked with an edge of desperation in his voice.

My heart fought with my head, and then I said, "No."

"That's it? Just 'no' without an explanation?"

"I have plans for tonight, Mick. That's all." I smiled to soften the blow of the words.

"Do your plans include your _other_ boyfriend?" Mick demanded.

I looked deeply into Mick's beautiful eyes. I was pleased that he had said 'other boyfriend' since that clearly implied that Mick now considered himself to be my boyfriend. _So far, so good_. But the reality was that I was hungry and tired and that the light was already changing from indigo to the golden hue of daybreak.

And Mick was beginning to smell like a tasty, pre-freezer snack.

"Good morning, Mick," I said and kissed him softly. Then I indicated that he should leave immediately.

Sullenly, he turned and walked down the drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. NB Certain scenes and dialogue taken directly from the episode 'The Ringer' written by Josh Pate. Again, no copyright infringement intended.

Characters: Mick & Coraline.

Rating: M Very high-level sex scenes; some coarse language.

**A Man of Honour. Ch 3 **

I'd had enough.

It had to stop once and for all.

Weighing my words carefully, I said, "Mick, I have _very_ exacting tastes when it comes to the cuisine I prefer – and you can't afford my predilections – so stop asking me to have dinner with you and think of another way to entertain me. Somewhere _other_ than a restaurant."

As I looked up into his face, I could see how deeply my words had cut. Mick was poor but proud. In that moment I made the decision to pull some strings and get his band a few gigs at a decent nightclub. Meanwhile, he continued to silently stare at me as though he was trying to unravel a timeless mystery.

I broke the silence.

"Would you like to go for a drive up the coast? It's such a beautiful night – we'll take my car." Without waiting for a response, I turned on my heel and went to collect my purse and car keys. I unceremoniously tossed the keys to Mick and we headed out into the warm night air.

I knew the exact spot where I wanted us to stop, but I feigned surprised delight and dropped one hand casually onto Mick's upper thigh. I felt him react as though he had just been hit by a jolt of electricity, so I turned my face away to hide my smile before I spoke.

"Oh, stop here Mick! The beach is so beautiful in the moonlight."

Mick parked the car and – being ever the gentleman – opened my door and offered his hand for support. For the first time, I didn't pull my hand away from his but instead allowed him to hold it as we walked down to the beach. Along with allowing him to drive, letting him hold my hand was a wise move; he was regaining some sense of being in control and that soothed his battered male pride a little.

"Oh no! We left the blanket in the car," I exclaimed.

"I'll get it," Mick said with a smile.

He kissed me lightly on the lips before bounding back to the car. He returned moments later and then selected a nice spot and spread out the blanket. The salt-scented breeze wasn't strong enough to disturb the blanket but it still felt like a continuous, sensual stroking on my skin. The light of the full moon danced on the softly undulating waves. And Mick had never looked more handsome than he did lying back, completely relaxed, with his hands supporting his head.

I had fallen so very much in love with him that sometimes it created a physical ache. Due to my vampiric healing abilities, I wasn't used to feeling prolonged pain of any sort – and particularly not heartache.

I leaned over and touched Mick's face.

He turned his eyes towards me.

"What are you thinking about?" I enquired sweetly.

"Nothing. Everything. The future. _Our future_ ..." Mick's voice trailed off.

'Our future'. I liked the sound of that. I moved into a kneeling position next to Mick and started to unbutton his shirt.

He placed his hands over mine and gently stopped me.

"We have the beach all to ourselves, Mick. Just relax and trust me."

He allowed me to undress him until he was clad only in his boxer shorts. Then he unzipped my dress and I disrobed, although I was still quite modestly covered by my silk slip. He took me in his strong arms and pulled me against his muscular chest. I inhaled deeply because I loved Mick's scent. It was pure male.

We lay like that for a while before my hand began to play with the hair on his chest. In response, Mick started to ease one hand up and down my spine as though he was playing a piano concerto. Mick had such beautiful, gifted hands, the hands of a born musician. Eventually I roused myself and resumed my former position kneeling at his side.

He looked at me curiously but I only smiled.

Then I leaned over and began to kiss his lips. As his hands moved into my hair, I moved my attention from Mick's lips to his neck. When he arched his neck I nuzzled at that spot for a while, enjoying the sensation of his pulse against my tongue, but then I realised that it was getting too tempting so I moved down to his chest – kissing all the way – until I reached his nipples. Mick shuddered beneath me as I teased first his left then his right nipple with my tongue. He continued to run his hands through my hair while I caressed him, and his touch was pure bliss. Encouraged, I began to kiss my way down his stomach but he suddenly went rigid.

"Ah ... baby ... what are you doing?"

I sighed softly. Mick liked to think of himself as a man of the world – he had obviously had more than one lover and no doubt he had had experiences in Europe during the war, with women who were more sexually adventurous than American women – but even so, he was still naive to the ways of the world. "Trust me Mick, you'll like it."

I picked up where I had left off and started kissing his stomach again. Then I moved lower and began to kiss him through the fabric of his boxer shorts. Even though he was still running his hands through my hair, his movements had become twitchy. I could smell his desire but also his uneasiness. So I opened my mouth as wide as I could and breathed through the fabric right over his crotch. But my cold breath made poor Mick shiver, and he gasped so hard he almost choked. I reminded myself, once again, that he was human and I changed my technique accordingly. Gently, I sucked his balls through the fine cotton fabric until he started to groan. Then I nibbled along the length of his cock with my lips – very softly – and he finally relaxed and just gave in to the sensations.

At that point, I gently eased his boxer shorts off and continued unimpeded by the fabric.

I changed my position slightly, and once I was sure that the sand wouldn't suddenly shift under my weight and throw me off balance, I leaned over and very carefully took one of Mick's balls into my mouth and began to hum 'Ain't That Just Like A Woman?'. He nearly came in that instant – but I didn't want the fun to be over so soon – so I stopped and pulled back a bit and instead blew on his wet ball. He immediately shuddered but then asked me to do it with the other one so I did. Then I ran my tongue up the length of his cock and he began to tremble. I took his cock in my right hand and ran my tongue in silken swirls around and around the head before I finally took him in my mouth. I began to work my tongue against him while I stroked him with my hand. Then I started to suck harder and stroke more firmly at the same time and he began to mutter, "Oh my god ... _Coraline_ ... oh god!" And then he came. I kept sucking until he relaxed somewhat, then I kissed my way slowly back upwards and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

After a few minutes, Mick asked, "Is there ... _um_ ... anything I can do for you, baby?"

I disengaged from his embrace and sat up, removing my slip in one fluid motion. Then I removed my brassiere and panties. Mick started at me open-mouthed as though he had just stumbled upon the goddess Aphrodite herself newly emerged from the ocean.

Starting at my throat, at a leisurely pace I trailed the fingertips of my right hand all the way down my body to my throbbing, wet centre. Then I held my hand up to show Mick how my wet fingers glistened in the moonlight.

Mick swallowed hard and then lovingly laid me back against the blanket.

He kissed me deeply and passionately on the mouth. My body rose in response to his touch and I moaned as the hair on his chest scraped my erect nipples. I placed my hands lightly on his shoulders and pushed him downwards momentarily, _just_ enough to give him a subtle hint. Mick kissed both my breasts in turn and teased my nipples with his flicking tongue. As wonderful as that felt, his ministrations made me ache to feel his tongue and lips pleasuring my wet centre. The anticipation, as much as his caresses, made me moan and wriggle beneath him. Mick seemed to sense my impatience because he kissed me in a more-or-less straight line down to my nest of pubic hair.

I opened my legs wide to him and was gratified to feel him run his fingertips up and down my inner thighs. But _still_ he hesitated to do what I needed him to do.

"Mick, please ... _please_ ..."

I felt the heat of Mick's breath on my skin. I was acutely aware of the soft moistness of his tongue and the scratch of his five o'clock shadow against the tender skin of my inner thighs. Then, just as I feared I could actually die from longing, Mick gently – almost questioningly – kissed me on my nether lips. In response, I jerked my knees upwards, opening up to Mick totally. Even though he quite obviously didn't know what to do, he was enthusiastic and eager to please me. I gasped as I felt Mick's tongue thrust into me while his hands once again slowly caressed my inner thighs – and then, more by happy accident than design his tongue found my nub, and I swear that for a few moments, the very stars stopped moving in the sky...

Coming down from my orgasm, I grabbed Mick by the shoulders and pulled him upwards over my body. He had a very self-satisfied grin on his face and I smiled in return.

"Make love to me, Mick," I whispered.

I closed my eyes and dug my nails into his back as he slowly entered me. The sand shifted beneath us with our every movement, making our intimacy a complicated and rather athletic event. Nevertheless, we were both so aroused that we came very quickly anyway, within seconds of each other. And I got perilously close to biting Mick – it seemed like such a natural thing to do – but I maintained control at the last possible minute.

We stayed too long in an exhausted, satiated tangle of limbs. Mick fell asleep and I was reluctant to disturb my beautiful, tender lover from enjoying his mortal dreams. But eventually I was forced to rouse him and tell him we had to get home.

I stayed pressed against his side all the way home as he drove through the dawn.

He parked my car in the garage so I was able to enter my house without straying into the sunlight. But then I faced his usual request: he wanted to stay with me. Once again, I told him he needed to go home. And once again, he wandered away looking confused and hurt.

I watched Mick leave and then went to my freezer, feeling terribly alone.

*****

Mick's band was actually pretty good, so even though I had called in some favours from an ex-lover to get Mick and his friends the gig, the nightclub owner was happy enough with the arrangement.

On their last night at the club, I wore the same red dress that I had worn the night Mick and I had met. It was obvious from his expression when he saw me that the dress brought back some pretty special memories for him, too. After his band had finished their first set, I beckoned Mick over, in much the same way as I had the first night. Only this time, I asked him to follow me.

He did.

We stopped next to a staircase that created a dark, shadowy recess. I leaned my back against the wall and pulled him close.

"Congratulations on your success Mick. You're a hit with the crowd here."

He tried to kiss me but I turned my face away because I didn't want my blood red lipstick messed up. So he started to kiss me on the neck instead and I laughed and asked him – half-heartedly – to stop but he continued. He was pressed against me and I had my arms wrapped around his broad back. I started to moan and I felt Mick smile against my neck. He nudged one leg between mine and I responded by shifting my weight and putting my leg around his hip. He slipped one hand down my body and I felt him put his hand beneath my dress – and then he ran his hand up my thigh until he discovered that I wasn't wearing any panties. He laughed softly with the realisation. He pressed me harder against the wall and slipped two fingers inside my wetness. I was wriggling against him so I could feel his massive erection and my core was throbbing.

"I want you Mick – _take me!_ Right here."

I was half out of my mind with desire and I didn't know or even care if anyone could see us. Mick still had his face buried in my neck as I undid his fly and freed his rock-hard cock. He put his hands around my butt and lifted me up so that I could slide down onto him. I moaned as he entered me – then he thrust into me in time with the fast rhythm of the music. I came screaming his name and then he trembled and found his own release moments later.

He eased me down carefully and we both straightened our clothes. He tried to kiss me on the lips but I turned away again, with the admonishment: "Don't mess up my lipstick."

"After what we just did, you're worried about your _lipstick_?" Mick asked incredulously.

"I'm going to the powder room," I said coldly and turned to leave.

Mick grabbed my wrist and searched my eyes, seeking something but apparently not finding it. "Coraline, I love you so very much – but I don't understand what you do to me. _I'm not myself when I'm with you_. I don't recognise the man that I am when I'm around you."

"Alright then, Mick – _it's_ _been fun_." I spoke dismissively, as though he meant nothing to me, when all the while I could feel my heart crumbling into a million tiny pieces. The pain was unbearable and the unfamiliar sting turned my voice to ice. "So long."

I had only taken a few steps when Mick's words stopped me in my tracks. I turned to face him and was immediately hit by the full force of his devastated expression.

"_What_ did you just say?" I enquired with what I hoped sounded like faint curiosity tinged with boredom.

"I said, _'Marry me, Coraline'_. Please baby, I love you. I can't live without you!"

"Let me think it over, Mick," I said and sauntered off to the powder room.

*****

Although I started making wedding arrangements immediately, I made Mick wait for two nights before I _finally_ accepted his proposal.

I had thought I'd seen him desperate the night he turned up at my home drunk, but his anxiety reached a whole new level while he waited for my agreement. So I allowed him to persuade me that we should have a _very_ brief engagement and marry within the month. That suited me perfectly. I had more than enough money to get a wedding organised in a hurry.

I quietly explained to Mick that my parents were both deceased and that I had no other family, thus putting a fast end to any discussion about the wedding guests on my side. In truth, the only guest whom I _truly_ wanted in attendance was my best friend, Cynthia. The other wedding guests I planned to invite were merely stage dressing.

Cynthia hated the United States, but she loved me, so she made the long trip – although she questioned the wisdom of marrying a human, no matter how beautiful he was. I told her I loved him and she said that she just wanted me to be happy.

I assured her that Mick St John made me happier than I'd been in centuries.

After a few negotiations – meaning Mick and his family ultimately complied with _my_ wishes – we agreed to the wedding ceremony being held at my home an hour after sunset. Mick's mother thought the timing was highly irregular but when she saw the trees festooned with lights she agreed it looked magical. I gracefully accepted the credit for all the decorations even though I had given almost completely free rein to the woman who organised the wedding for me. She had commented more than once that I was extremely relaxed for a bride-to-be, but the truth was that I had no real interest in the either the ceremony or the wedding reception.

The only thought that occupied my mind was marrying Mick. My darling devoted Mick.

Even though the ceremony itself was blissful – Mick had never looked so handsome and he said he had never seen a bride as beautiful as I was – for me the whole occasion still passed in a blur. More than once, I had to stop one of the vampires from snacking on one of Mick's relatives. My new in-laws watched my guests with suspicion while the vampires watched the humans with barely disguised contempt – and occasionally hunger.

Although I usually enjoy parties, this time I just wanted to be alone with my beloved husband.

My love.

_My light. _

So much had happened in just a few brief months. Now _finally_ we were alone. And there was so much to discuss. All along, I had intended to break the news that he had just married a vampire to him gently. Now that we had become man and wife, I had the proof that I needed of his devotion and I trusted that Mick would be happy to be turned.

I just needed to explain the situation calmly.

But then Mick had carried me across the threshold and whispered that he would love me _forever_, and my passion for him completely overwhelmed me. I decided not to wait any longer to give him my most precious wedding gift – _immortality_.

I snuggled close to my husband and kissed his neck. He was relaxed and happily anticipating our lovemaking – so I felt Mick's shock as my fangs penetrated his neck.

He fought me hard and he was strong for a human, so I knew he would make an _admirably_ strong vampire. But it was all over quickly. And I trusted that he would forgive my rushing the process. After all, he had just told me that he would love me forever.

_And Mick St John was – above all – a man of honour. _

The end.


End file.
